


Naruto: Shippuden! Series 2! - The Fourth Shinobi World War!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Naruto! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: Hello, everyone. I am Izuna Namikaze also known as Konoha no Sharingan Akuma (Sharingan Devil of the Leaf). Age 30, orphan, younger half – brother of the Yondaime Hokage, Believed to be dead S-Rank Jonin of Konoha, Missing Ninja, and Head of Clan Namikaze. My likes are my summons, hanging with my friends, training, Fuinjutsu, reading, warm weather, and sweets. My dislikes are bullies, anyone, who would put the mission before their comrades, a certain Hatake, so called super pervert, and War Hawk, and the term 'It was for the good of Konoha' used by said War Hawk. My hobbies are training, visiting the graves for loved ones, reading, and pranking the hell out of a certain Hatake. While my dream for the future is to help Obito bring peace to all of the nations with the Infinite Tsukiyomi and reunite with Rin Nohara.Obito Uchiha (Tobi)/Original Male Character(s)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Naruto! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980460





	1. Prologue: Ookami, the New Akatsuki Member!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the next part of my Naruto that is taking place in Shippuden: A 3 Years Time Skip. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but with a good deal of Obito's and a bit of his Mother's personality mixed which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost'. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze more commonly known as Izuna Namikaze, age 26, stood next to Pein with the woman while Obito stood in the shadows as those, who were in the hideout walked into the room, however, those, who were out on a mission, showed up as shades of themselves.

"Haha," a voice laughed. "How long has it been since we all got together like this?"

"7 Years," another answered. "Not since Orochimaru left us and now Orochimaru has the Sharingan."

"Is that true Itachi?" a third one asked. "Your little Brother?"

"Don't be impatient, hmm," a fourth spoke up. "We'll deal with our old friend Orochimaru in due time, hmm. We have only 3 years to prepare. We all know what to do to be ready, right?"

"Of course, make no mistakes," Pein stated. "Remember what we seek. Everything including the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He looked over at the former Konoha Jonin. "Now to the order of business. I would like to introduce a new member." The masked Namikaze raised a hand in greeting as they all looked at him. "This is Ookami." The other members all started to size him up. "He is a Fire and Wind Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu Specialist, and Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Expert. His real identity is need to know only...as in I know and you don't need to know." That got a snort from the Wolf Mask wearing Shinobi. "For now he'll be working with Tobi and Zetsu until I can find a good enough partner for him."

"YEAH!" the Uchiha cheered in a childlike voice. "Ookami-Sempai is going to be working with Tobi and Mr Zetsu!"

The 26-year-old felt his lips twitch under his mask as he fought back a bubble of laughter at the act that his boyfriend was putting on.

'Nothing is going to get done working with Obito,' the dark blonde hair male thought with amusement. 'I'll be walking with a limp for months on end.' He glanced over at the half white and half black plant looking creature, who looked at the masked Uchiha with a deadpan expression, before he turned that deadpan look onto the masked Namikaze. 'And even this Zetsu creature knows it, too. How embarrassing.'

"There is one more thing that I heard of importance," Zetsu spoke up. "It would seem that the last known male Namikaze; Izuna Namikaze is dead." They all looked at Itachi, who had twitched at that. "One of Orochimaru's henchmen used the substitution on him when Kakashi Hatake had aimed his Chidori. This lead to the Hatake to kill him by complete accident. The Copy-Cat Kakashi is now truly the last member of Team Minato that was once lead by Konoha no Kiiroi Senko."

Itachi Uchiha, age 17, looked down as thoughts of the Namikaze, who had been there for him, when his favorite Cousin Obito...don't tell Shisui...had died. However, after the death of Rin Nohara, the former Uchiha Heir had noticed that Izuna started to kept a lot of people at arms length and was murderous towards his only teammate that was alive. But, the at the time 12 almost 13-year-old Jonin had still made time for him and helped him train much to his Father's and Mother's joy and relief.

"I was hoping to collect on the bounty that has on the Namikaze's head," a different voice sighed.

The three former Konoha Ninjas had to keep themselves from twitching at that, one in anger (Obito), another in annoyance (Izuna), and the last in a mix of the two (Itachi).

"So, Konoha lost their only way to restore the Namikaze Clan, huh?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked. "To bad. Cause I heard the kid was a demon on the battle field and he was putting distances between himself and his own Village that I thought he might have made a good Akatsuki member."

"Yes, indeed," Pein said as he kept his voice even. "Well, if that is all then let us start preparing for capture of the Jinchuurikis."

"Yes, Leader-Sama," all of them answered before the shades of the members not there vanished.

The rest just walked away though not before seeing the childish and loud Tobi pull the quiet and serious Ookami along behind him while talking a mile a minute.

...My Line...

Obito, Izuna, and Zetsu stood together in a different part of the hideout though the plant like creature was giving them a deadpan look.

"If you two are going to go at it like rabbits then do so as far away from me as possible," he said blandly.

This got a blush from the Senju and a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, we'll use the time that you are spying on your own to...huh...quote you...go at it like rabbits," the scared man stated.

"OBITO!" the dark blonde hair male yelled in embarrassment.

This got a cackle from his lover while even Zetsu creaked a grin especially when the Namikaze covered his red face with his hands.

"Well, I do have to say that I am impressed Obito," Zetsu spoke up again.

"Huh?"

This had the two looking at him in confusion.

"You managed to turn the Brother of the Yondaime Hokage against the village that his Brother died to protect," the creature answered.

Izuna looked away with a sigh.

"I was already planning on abandoning Konoha after the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi became a Genin when Obito and I…" he trailed off as he looked at the Uchiha.

"When we had reunited," Obito finished for him.

"Yes."

"Well, Madara will be pleased and thrilled to know that Minato Namikaze's own flash and blood holds no love for Konohagakure."

This got two bitter laughs from the two former teammates before Zetsu left them on their own.

...My Line...

Naruto Uzumaki, age 13, let out a sigh as he walked into the hospital room of Kakashi Hatake. Might Gai had told the young blonde Genin turned Chunin what happened in the stadium while he was facing off against the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. And while the hidden Namikaze was angry about the death of his actual Uncle, he knew that it had been an accident...all of Team Izuna knew it was an accident. They also knew that the only one to blame was Orochimaru which was why they came up with a plan to get back at the snake for the death of their Sensei. And with the permission of the Shinobi Council, Lady Koharu, Lord Homura, and the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, they put that plan into action. So, Sasuke Uchiha pretended to betray the village for power and to learn under Orochimaru while the other two went to be the apprentice of the other two Sannins. However, the Uchiha's mission was to gather intel on the Snake Sannin, like his hideouts and his research, before calling in both Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga so that they could kill the snake together as a team. They would then return to the village together and get as many missions as they could to try and find Itachi Uchiha, so Sasuke could finally get revenge for his Clan.

"Kakashi-nii?" Naruto spoke up gently. "How are you doing to day?" He got no answer from the lifeless man. "I thought that I tell you that I don't blame you for what happened to Uncle Izuna. It was an accident and really it's Orochimaru and his mens fault seeing as they fought dirtier then any other ninja." There was still no response from the Hatake. "Anyways, I also came here to tell you that...I'll...be leaving the village for 3 years to train under Jiraiya-Sensei to prepare for the Akatsuki." The Uzumaki reached out and took one of the man's hands into his own. "Please say something Onii-san? You are the only one that has a connection to my parents that I have left. Especially since Jiraiya-Sensei is being tight lipped about Dad. You also happen to be the Big Brother that I've always wanted. Please? Kakashi-nii, don't do this to me? Don't...don't leave me, too?"

Tears fell from blue eyes that were hidden by his favorite pair of goggles that has once belonged to Obito Uchiha making him to pull them up to the top of his head.

"Naruto?" a female voice asked softly.

The blonde rubbed his eyes to look over to see Hinata standing in the door way watching him sadly wearing the uniform of the hospital nurse.

"Hey, Hinata," he greeted with a forced smile.

"Don't," the Hyuuga told him. "Don't fake a smile." This surprised the Uzumaki. "I know you to well for that." Unseen by them was a slight twitch of Kakashi's hand. "Cause I'm always watching, you know?"

'Rin,' the Hatake thought as he finally looked up at the blunette and the blonde. 'Obito. Izuna.'

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with a true smile this time. "I know." He stood up from where he had been sitting. "Thanks Hinata." The blonde moved to leave. "Please keep watch over Kakashi-nii for me...at least until I get back."

"Of course," Hinata agreed with a smile as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes.

Kakashi saw an image of Rin and Obito overlapping that of the Hyuuga and the hidden Namikaze while an image of a young Izuna stood next to them with a large grin on his face. A large grin that the Hatake took from him when Obito died for him and when he killed Rin that then disappeared completely with the death of Minato-Sensei and Kushina-nee. He remembered the Uchiha that he had trained for a month just before the third exam. The teen reminded him so much of himself, but Kakashi had noticed that Izuna managed to do what Minato-Sensei couldn't and that was pound the importance of teamwork into the boy's head. When Sasuke had left the village, Naruto had came to tell him about the plan to finally get rid of Orochimaru, once and for all, and he could tell that this Squad 7 will...no, had finally broken the curse that was on the number 7.

The plan that he was told about was amazing and simple at the same time to his shock plus it would bring more power to Konohagakure while also bring back the Snake Contract as well. What had shocked him even more was the fact that it had been Naruto's idea, but Hinata and Sasuke had helped him hammer out the details. Once the two Chunins left the room, the silver hair 27-year-old looked out the window at the sky.

'Izuna, are you watching?' he thought. 'Your team is going to be just fine.' Kakashi then looked at the Fourth Head on the side of the mountain. 'Sensei, Kushina-nee, you both would be proud of how your Son turned out. And Obito, Rin, I believe that both Naruto and Hinata will be able to carry out your dreams and make them come true.' A look of steel came to his eyes. 'I need to get back into shape if I am going to take over where Izuna left off when both Sasuke and Naruto return to the village.' He cackled softly to himself. 'Can't have three teens get ahead of me.' He had small smile on his face under his mask. 'I promise, I'll take care for your team Izuna. And this is one promise that I won't...I can't break. Not like the first one.' The Hatake reached up to his hidden eye. 'Forgive me, Obito. I have failed to protect both Rin and Izuna for you.'

Just then the door opened again only this time a different nurse walked in making him to look up.

"H-Hatake-San," she stuttered in shock at him full of life again.

"Can you be a dear and go get a doctor?" he asked with his eye smile. "I would like to get out of here like...right now."

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll be right back with Lady Tsunade," the nurse agreed before she ran out.

"So, Lady Tsunade is back in the village, huh?" he asked himself softly. 'Yeah, Hinata will do well under her tutelage.'

...My Line...

"I just heard that Kakashi Hatake just pulled himself out of his lifeless state that the death of Izuna Namikaze had put him in," Zetsu told the rest of the Akatsuki a week later. "And he seems to have thrown himself into training again and that when the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki, returns to the Hidden Leaf Village from his training trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin, he'll be taking over as Leader of Team Izuna."

"I see," Pein said. "That is a little worrying, but there is nothing that we can do about it for now." Izuna stood off to the side not showing anything through his body language as he was just a shade anyways what with being out on a mission for the Akatsuki and all. "We'll take a wait and see approach before we try anything with the Copy Ninja." He looked around at them. "Now back to your missions and keep a low profile if you can."

"Yes, Leader-Sama," they all agreed before vanishing.

...My Line...

The mask wearing Namikaze let out a sigh as he came out of his mediated state in a hotel room with Obito laying next to him. He knew that the Uchiha was watching him with an unhappy look on his scared face as they had been in middle of getting ready for some rest when Pein called for the meeting.

"Well, what did Pein want?" the taller male asked as the 26-year-old removed his mask.

"Kakashi is up and about," Izuna informed him as he laid next to his lover now. "And to make matters worse…" He twitched at this. "He is even training himself again and plans to take over as Leader for Squad 7."

This got a look of shock from the older male.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I am not," the Namikaze deadpan. "The information came right from Zetsu's mouth."

All Obito did was groan while pulling the younger Shinobi close to him as they both thought about what that meant for the plan. However, they decided that it didn't matter as they will kill Kakashi for they didn't care if he lived or died in this world because he will exist in the world that they'll create together along with Rin, Minato-Sensei, and Kushina-nee.


	2. 1: The Akatsuki Makes Their Moves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Izuna Uchiha-Namikaze (Namikaze. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Izuna Namikaze, age 29 almost 30, buried his face into the pillow that he had clinched in his hands while face down on the bed with moans, whimpers, and mewls escaping his mouth as Obito Uchiha, age 30 almost 31, thrust roughly into him and hit his prostate each time.

"More," the Namikaze moaned. "Fuck me, more!"

"I've...turned you...into such...a whore," the Uchiha groaned as he draped over the younger male while still thrusting into him.

The rogue Jonin blushed a bright red before letting out a keen of pleasure as his prostate was jammed into roughly.

"Oh, it feels so good," he mewled as the position that they were in allowed the 30-year-old to thrust beeper into the younger male. "Your Cock...Ah...is so...fuck...deep...Obito."

"Good Kami," the older male groaned as he continued to thrust into his Namikaze lover while trying to keep himself under control. "So tight."

The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the rogue Clan Head arched his back into the former Leaf Chunin's chest.

"Oh, Obito!" the Namikaze moaned as he rolled his hips backwards to meet the Uchiha's thrust with his own. "More! Don't...Aaahh...stop! Fuck me...Aaahh...deeper!" The dark hair rogue finally lost all restraints as he truly pounded into the younger male under him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the strength and speed of a ninja. "Obito...I'm...Ah...I'm going…Oh, fuck...to cum."

"Cum for me, Izu-chan," Obito groaned.

"OBITO!" Izuna cried out as he threw his head back while he almost convulsed in his orgasm as white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock.

It was too much for the Chunin rogue ninja as the Namikaze's inner muscles clinched down on his cock that wrenched his own orgasm out of him as he filled the younger male's ass with his cum. The Uchiha pulled out carefully before he laid down next to the rogue Clan Head while both of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Damn," Obito sighed as he turned his head to face the Jonin.

Izuna was laying on his front after collapsing from the intense sex that they had though that wasn't anything new. The Namikaze had his face turned towards his lover, who noticed that he still had a slight blush on his cheeks, before the Uchiha moved a strain of dark blonde hair out of his face. With a sigh, the 29-year-old sat up with a slight flinch, but it was normal as the 30-year-old made good on his words about him not going a month without a limp. The former Leaf Chunin watched as his lover went about getting cleaned up before he got dressed and just as he was about to put on his wolf shape mask, the older male wrapped his arms around him.

"Obito-koi?" the Namikaze asked as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm going to shower and then keep look out as the extraction of the Ichibi takes place," the taller man answered as he placed a kiss on his left cheek. "But, expect a repeat after the extraction."

"Right," Izuna agreed as he blushed a bit before he kissed his lover softly and then placed on his mask.

Obito smiled softly before heading towards the bathroom to shower as the Namikaze got into the lotus formation and closed his eyes.

...My Line...

Soon enough holographic versions of each Akatsuki appeared on ten different fingers of a statue.

"Alright, shill we begin?" Pein asked as all of them were in place before joining them. "It will now take three days and nights. So, stay aware of your physical selves. Zetsu! Have your physical body stand guard outside!? Use the one with the greatest range. Understood?"

"I know."

"Only three days?" Kisame asked. "Isn't possible to take longer then that? Even though we have Ookami taking Orochimaru's place."

The hologram of said masked shinobi glared at the hologram of Kisame for that.

"All the more reason to get started at once," Pein answered.

"That's true," Itachi agreed.

"Indeed."

"Sounds good to me."

They all closed their eyes as they did a half hand sign before the fingers that they all stood on glowed green and kanji appeared on them.

"Sealing Jutsu!" Pein called. "Nine Phantom Dragons!"

Nine Chakra Dragons came out of the mouth of the statue, slammed into the Kazekage's body, and lifted him up into the air before red chakra started to pulled from him.

...My Line...

"Revenge at last!" an older woman's voice yelled as Team Kakashi ran into the hospital room.

Naruto Uzumaki, age 16 almost 17, ran forward forming a cross hand sign and summoned two Shadow Clones. One the Clone on his left got the woman's fist while the one on his right was destroyed with a kick before she caught the real one's fist. This took Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Sabuku, Baki, and an older gentlemen by surprise.

"What do you think you're doing attacking Kakashi-Sensei?" the Clone on the left asked.

"You wrinkly old prune!" the real Naruto growled as his last Shadow Clone vanished. 'She maybe old, but she's good.'

"I haven't forgotten what you did," the old woman stated. "I waited for this day, Konoha no Shiro Kiba (White Fang of the Leaf). The day I wreak vengeance on you for what you did to my Son."

"Ah, no, no, no, you see," Kakashi Hatake, age 30 almost 31, said as he tried to calm her down. "I'm not…"

"That's enough talk!"

The older gentlemen soon moved in front of the woman, who was about to attack again, only to have her to look at him.

"Take a closer look at the man Sis," he told her.

"Huh?"

She did just that as the Hatake laughed nervously.

"It's true that there is a resemblance, but this one is not the Shiro Kiba," the older man stated.

"Huh?"

"Hello," the silver hair Jonin greeted her.

"Besides as you know Konoha no Shiro Kiba died a long time ago," he went on. "Remember? When you heard the news you wept in frustration because it meant that you'll never have your vengeance. Isn't that so, Sis?"

"Oh, well," she finally said. "Never mind."

She then started to laugh making everyone to deadpan at her in either disbelief or annoyance. However, their attention was turned towards Kankuro Sabuku when he started to make noise and claw at his throat at this Hinata ran over while tying her mid-back length dark blue hair into a high ponytail.

"Kankuro," Baki growled.

"Here," the Hyuuga said. "Let me take a look at him?"

"Yes," Temari agreed. "Please."

"Listen, it might help if you all clear out and give us some room," the blunette ordered.

"You got it, Hinata," the Uzumaki agreed before they left her, the medics, Temari, and Baki in the room.

The Hyuuga then started by looking at his eyes before pulling out a flashlight and holding it to his left eye to check the pupil. She then placed it back into her pouch before tilting his head back and opening his mouth where she entered two of her fingers into it.

"What are you…" a medic asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Konoha Medical Ninja," the female Chunin answered as they all watched her move to listen to his heart beat before she pulled back and sent Chakra to her eyes. "Byakugan!" Hinata focused her sight on the major organs before narrowing her eyes. "We are diffidently dealing with a heavy metal base toxen." She deactivated her eyes and looked at the Sand Medics. "The kind that attacks the muscle tissue, destroying the cells' integrity."

The Sand Medics all looked at her in surprise.

"You were able to learn all that…"

"In one look."

"May I see his chart?" The Hyuuga asked.

"Yes, of course," the first medic answered. "Here it is." He held up a clipboard and a piece of paper that he attached to the board. "We were getting a brake down of the poison, but there's still quite a few blanks."

"I know what'll happen," the blunette informed them. "The cardiac muscle will weaken to the point where the heart will collapse and ceased functioning all together." She looked over the chart. "It's doubtful that we'll come up with an antidote in time."

"What are you saying?!" Temari asked her. "There's nothing that you can do!?"

The female medic looked at the oldest Sand Sibling before looking at the other two male medics.

"I'm going to need a few things and I'm going to need them quickly!" she stated.

"Right," they agreed.

"This is going to be pretty crude, but it's the only option we have," Hinata told them before she then looked back at Kankuro.

...My Line...

The Akatsuki all watched as the extraction of the Ichibi continued.

...My Line...

"Hold him down and don't let him move," Hinata ordered as she placed her right hand in on top of a solution that her chakra attached to while her Byakugan was active once more. "This part of the procedure is not going to be ease for him."

"Got it."

"Alright."

The Hyuuga lifted her hand from the bowl next to her and moved it over Kankuro's chest near his heart while placing her other hand top of it.

"Here goes," she breathed before trying to push it into his body making him to cry and move only for her to push him back onto the bed. "Hold him down!"

"Right!"

This time they all put more strength into holding him down as the blunette focus on her job while using her Kekkei Genkai to help her.

'Got to pour my Chakra into his body,' she thought as the soluction and her chakra went into the young Shinobi's body. 'Purge the toxen from his cells and force it to the surface. Draw it into the solution and extract it.'

They all gasp in shock in as she pulled the solution that had a purple liquid in it out.

"What's that?" Temari asked. "Is that the poison?"

"That's it," the blunette breathed as she looked at it before placing it in a bowl next to her. "Another!"

"Right!"

Once the bowl was switched out with a new one, Hinata repeated the processes again.

...My Line...

Naruto watched in awe as his childhood friend and secret crush worked on Kankuro.

"Hey, Kashi-nii," the blonde spoke up.

"Hmm?"

He turned his cobalt blue eyes on Squad 7's new Jonin Leader.

"Who the heck is this Konoha no Shiro Kiba guy that made the old lady so angry?" the Uzumaki asked as he pointed at the older woman. "Got any idea?"

"That's a tricky one," Kakashi answered as he looked at Naruto. "How to put it?" He closed his Icha Icha book and looked up at the ceiling. "He was...well, in a word...he was my Father."

"Huh?"

"You there," the old woman said as she pointed at him. "The orphan Son of Shiro Kiba?"

"Yeah," the Hatake answered.

"So, that's it," the older man stated. "That would explain why you look like him."

The 30-year-old laughed nervously at that while Naruto looked between the three older Ninjas in confusion.

'He told me about his teammates and his Sensei that I will never get to meet, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Minato Namikaze, my Father,' the 16-year-old thought. 'But, he never once told me about himself.'

...My Line...

The Hyuuga focused on removing the toxen from Kankuro's lungs as the Sand Medics made more solution for the extraction. Once it was done, she then used it to remove the rest from his intestines before placing into the bowl.

"Another!" she ordered.

"Right."

It wasn't long till she was looking at a solution that only had a little of the toxen inside before whipping her forehead.

"I've removed most of the poison," Hinata informed them. "I believe that well keep him out of any immediate danger."

They all gave a sigh of relief at that as Naruto and Kakashi walked in.

"Way to go Hinata," the blonde said.

"But, he's not completely out of the woods yet," the blunette stated as she looked at them. "Now then I have to quickly put together an antidote for the traces of toxen still left in his body."

"I see," Baki said. "Anything that you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, first I'm going to need a list of all the medicinal herbs that you have in this village."

"Yes at once."

"And we need to change these bandages for new ones," Hinata went on as the first medic ran to give her what she asked for.

"Yes ma'am," the second one agreed as he ran to take care of it.

"I need an IV drip sat up stat," she added.

"Got it," the last medic agreed before going to do just that.

"Oh, and don't forget to sat aside a small amount of the toxen that I've extracted," she rounded out her orders. "I'll be needing it later."

'Hinata, your so cool and calm,' the male Chunin thought in surprise as the blunette undid her ponytail.

"You remind me of the old Slug Queen, Tsunade," the old woman said as she walked up to the Hyuuga. "Isn't strange that you turning up in our village like this?"

"Well, after all," Hinata spoke as she turned to face the woman. "Lady Tsunade is my teacher and it was by her order that I personally came here."

"Here's the list of Medicinal Herbs," the first Sand Medic said as he handed it over.

"Good," the Hyuuga stated as she took the list. "Thank you very much."

The female Chunin looked at the list as the woman's Brother walked up to her

"Keep in mind Sister that the river of time keeps flowing by us."

This made a smile come to the old woman's face before Naruto, Kakashi, and Baki walked out.

"Lord Baki a message from Konohagakure," a Sand Ninja said as he handed a scroll over.

"Thank you," Baki thanked as he took it before opening while the other ninja walked away. "It's from your Hokage."

Kakashi took the scroll from the other Jonin to read it.

"From Grandma Tsunade?" the hidden Namikaze asked. "What she say?"

"She says that Team Gai is on it's way here to back us up," the Hatake answered as he looked at the Son of his own Jonin Sensei.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "Busher Brow-Sensei's Squad?" The silver hair Jonin then handed over the scroll for the Uzumaki to read making him laugh as he did. "I can't wait to see how much they've all changed. I hear that even Neji has been made a Jonin." He clinched the scroll tightly in his fist. "Well, alright, no since in waiting around for them to get here. Let's go after the Akatsukis right now!"

"Okay," Kakashi said as he watched blonde start to run off. "Which way are you going? Do you even know where they are?"

"No," the Uzumaki sighed as he hanged his head while turning back around.

"If you don't mind my asking what have been the resolute so fare in the attempts in the pursuit of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"First Kankuro went after them by himself and you see what's happened to him," Baki answered. "And then we dispatch a tracking unit in pursuit, but has yet we have ain't heard back from them. And there's another problem, we believe that one of our...well, it appears that Captain Yura, our Council of advisors, has gone missing. We don't even know if he's alive."

"Your saying that you completely lost track of the Akatsuki," the Hatake sighed.

"Yes," Baki agreed. "We have."

"Lord Baki!" a Sand Medic called out. "Kankuro has regained consciousness."

They all stared in surprise before moving into the room.

"Kankuro, are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Temari?" Kankuro croaked out. "Your back already."

"I heard the village was in trouble," she informed him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "To be such a bother."

"Shut up," she ordered him. "Don't be ridicules."

The Konoha Jonin looked at the former teacher of the three Sand Siblings.

"Are you lead me to where Kankuro's fight with the Akatsuki took place?" he asked making the Sand Jonin to hum. "I have pretty good noise for tracking. If there is even a slightest trace of sent remains on the scene…"

"There's no need for that," Kankuro interrupted to which Kakashi to look at him. "Where are my puppets? I assume that my puppets were recovered right?"

...My Line...

"I never image that I would find a wide verity of medicinal herbs in Sunagakure," Hinata said as she was crushing some of the plants to make the antidote.

"Well, we try," a Medic stated. "Our soil isn't very well suited for growing them. We can't grow much screvy grass for example."

"That's alright," the Hyuuga told him. "There's enough. I can make three doses of antidote."

...My Line...

"I fought with me while the other carried Gaara away," Kankuro explained. "You might be able to follow Gaara's sent, but you can diffidently track the one I fought. I made sure of it." He then pointed at his first puppet's hand. "You see, I've got his sent right here." It opened to reveal a piece of cloth. "The last thing that I did was make sure that I got a scrap of his clothing."

Kakashi picked up the cloth and looked at it.

"Even in defeat you still went down fighting," he stated. "Just what I expect from a Sand Shinobi."

"Kankuro!" Temari called out as he double over in pain. "What is it?" Naruto gasped in shock before the second eldest of the Sand Sibling looked up at the blonde. "Yes. He came all this way from Konoha to help us."

"Is that…" he started to say. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hey there."

"I see."

Kakashi walked out of the room and into the hallway where he started to ran through hand signs before he slammed a hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the Hatake called out before 8 hounds appeared.

"At your service," a pug said. "8 Ninja Hounds."

"Hey, Pakkun!"

"Is that you, Naruto?" the pug asked in shock. "Long time no see."

"Wow, look at you!" the Uzumaki said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't either," Pakkun said. "Still wearing those goggles I see."

"What are you talking about?" the hidden Namikaze asked. "I'm a lot taller for one thing, I'm also wearing the Konoha Chunin Uniform, and these goggles are cool."

"Alright, alright, let's skip the reunion," Kakashi interrupted as he held up the cloth. "I need you guys to get on this right away." Pakkun looked at him in confusion before they all surrounded him and to sniff it. "Find out which way he went." He pulled his hand back. "Go on!"

7 of the hounds took off while Pakkun stayed behind for a moment.

"We'll let you know when we found something," the pug informed them before he also took off.

"They won't let us down," Naruto spoke up. "Ok, we'll move out as soon as Pakkun and his posse get back. So, I say that we start getting ready."

"Not so fast, Naruto," Kakashi said as he turned the Sand Shinobis.

"Kankuro…"

"Lady Chiyo? Lord Ebizu? You're here?"

"There's something that we must know and only you can tell us," Chiyo informed. "Am I correct in thinking that one of your opponents, the one, who you fought with, was Sasori?"

The brown hair teen looked away.

"Well, speak up, Kankuro," Ebizu told him.

"Yes," Kankuro answered. "Sasori of the Red Sand. He told me so himself."

"Sasori of the Red Sand, huh?" the Hatake asked. "I get the feeling that you know something about these Akatsuki. Well, you tell us?"

...My Line...

The group of Medical Ninjas took a bit of the poison and antidote that Hinata put together. Once a bit of the antidote hit the poison and the toxen disappeared.

"It worked," Hinata said happily. "It's ready!"

...My Line...

The Hyuuga was back in the room with others and helping Kankuro drink up all of the antidote.

"That's right," she told him gently. "Drink it all." Once he finished she placed the cup down on the table as he coughed a bit. "There you should be alright now. Lay back and rest. Don't move around until the numbness passes."

"All of you are going to need rest after your journey," Baki said as he looked at them. "So we prepared rooms for you."

"But, we have to go after Gaara!"

"Thanks," the Konoha Jonin said. "We'll take you up on your offer." Naruto looked at him in shock. "We may have to travel far and fast tomorrow."

"Ok," the Uzumaki agreed with a sigh. "You win."

Kankuro looked at his hand as he thought back to his talk with Gaara before the younger male became Kazekage. He then looked at the Konoha ninja as the blonde took the blunette's bag and grinned at the Sand Sibling when he noticed them watching.

"Naruto," Kankuro spoke up making the blonde to look at him. "Save my little Brother, will you?"

"Don't worry," the blonde said. "I will. After all, I am going to be Hokage one day and for now the Kazekage...can just owe me one."


End file.
